Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for inspecting a photo device.
Description of the Background Art
Various techniques for inspecting a photo device have been proposed (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. 2010-182969 and 2013-019861).
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-182969 discloses a technique for inspecting a solar cell, which is a photo device, by irradiating the solar cell with artificial sunlight to generate a current and detecting the current. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2013-019861 discloses a technique for inspecting a photo device by irradiating the photo device with pulsed light to radiate an electromagnetic wave and detecting pulses of the electromagnetic wave.